


Tony Time is the best Time

by War_Machine_Rox_01



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hidden Talents, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Sings, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_Rox_01/pseuds/War_Machine_Rox_01
Summary: This is just a bunch of Tony Stark centric One-Shots. Put in some requests for prompts!!





	Tony Time is the best Time

I can’t believe I let Bucky talk me into this stupid singing thing. I get that its for charity but I don’t feel like going to go up on stage. Nobody on the team besides him know That I can sing. 

 

“It's time to go up on stage babe. You’ll do great I know it.” I turn around to see Bucky looking at me with a smirk on his face. “I hate you so much right now Bucky-Bear, but it's for charity I’ll see you on the other side.” I start walking away without looking back but I can hear him chuckling behind me.

 

I get up on to stage and everyone goes silent. I get in front of the microphone and wave my had for them to start the song.

 

“This is “The Scientist.”

 

“ _ Come up to meet you _

_ Tell you I'm sorry _

_ You don't know how lovely you are _

_ I had to find you _

_ Tell you I need you _

I look into the audience for Bucky. As I find him I see he has a smile on his face full of admiration.

_ Tell you I set you apart _

_ Tell me your secrets _

_ And ask me your questions _

_ Oh let's go back to the start _

_ Running in circles, coming up tails _

_ Heads on a science apart _

_ Nobody said it was easy _

I think of everything i’ve gone through becoming Iron man and dating Bucky.

_ It's such a shame for us to part _

_ Nobody said it was easy _

_ No one ever said it would be this hard _

_ Oh take me back to the start _

_ I was just guessing at numbers and figures _

_ Pulling your puzzles apart _

_ Questions of science, science and progress _

_ Do not speak as loud as my heart _

_ Tell me you love me _

_ Come back and haunt me _

_ Oh and I rush to the start _

_ Running in circles, chasing our tails _

_ Coming back as we are.” _

 

I walk off of stage to everybody cheering about how great I sounded even if I don’t think so. BUcky comes up to me and says in my ear.

“I’m so proud of you that was amazing. I told you that you had an amazing voice.” I turn around to look at him and in that moment I realize that I have everything I could ever want and I wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
  



End file.
